Many mobile devices (e.g., mobile phones, digital assistants, mobile communication devices, handheld computing devices, personal music/video/content players and storage devices) are often powered by battery power sources. Such battery power sources are often housed within the mobile device and may be changed and/or recharged as needed. However, as inure powerful mobile devices are designed, these tend to consume power more quickly, thereby shortening the time between charges. This tends to limit the usefulness of the mobile device since the user must find a power source to recharge the battery source and wait until it is recharged.
Additionally, after a certain number of recharges, a battery source may need to be replaced as it may no longer hold a charge. Oftentimes, it is not easy to replace a battery source as the mobile device may need to be disassembled or opened to reach the battery source.
Therefore, a way is needed to extend the time between charges of mobile devices and/or continue to power the mobile device even after an internal power source has been depleted.